Love is a miracel
by thepurplestream
Summary: Wie geht es Rory, nachdem ihr Jess seine Liebe gestanden hatte? Und was wenn Jess wieder zurück gekommen wäre? Und was passiert zw. Lorelai und Luke? Please R&R!
1. Tears

Hi! Es wird in dieser Fanfiction hauptsächlich um Rory und Jess gehen. Ich bin einfach ein riesen Literati- Fan und musste einfach versuchen eine FF zu schreiben. Aber es wird auch sicher etwas für JJ- Fans dabei sein.

Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, ob ich gut schreibe oder nicht, also sagt es mir wie ihr diese FF findet. Auch wenn es OOC ist werde ich es versuchen die Charakter zu verändern.

Es beginnt in der Folge „In Sachen Liebe", wo Jess Rory seine Liebe gesteht. Doch es wird sich ein bisschen etwas ändern. Genau so wie vielleicht auch bei Lorelai und Luke. Über die zwei bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher.

Hoffe euch gefällt meine FF und bitte gebt mir Reviews.

Lg

IloveGG

_**1. Kapitel**_

_­_

_Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Mein Herz raste, wie lange hatte ich darauf gewartet und jetzt, jetzt war es irgendwie ganz anders. Regungslos blieb ich stehen. Ich konnte nur an seine Worte denken. „Ich liebe dich". Diese drei Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war als würden sie sich in meinen Gedanken einnisten und nie mehr daraus verschwinden. Es waren schöne Worte, sehr schöne um genauer zu sein. Trotzdem schmerzten sie. Sehr sogar. Noch immer stand ich da und sah ihn fassungslos an. Wieso? Wieso jetzt? Sie war gerade erst einmal über ihn hinweg. Doch jetzt..., jetzt war es wieder wie damals. _

Damals, als er einfach abgehauen ist, ohne ihr ein Wort zu sagen. Damals, als er mir verschwiegen hat, dass er von der Schule geflogen war. Damals,... sie stoppte, die Erinnerungen taten einfach zu weh. Die alten Wunden waren wieder eingerissen.

_Ich vergaß alles was um mich herum geschah. Rund herum war dieses Fest. Dieses bescheuerte Fest! Wieso musste ich auch unbedingt hier her kommen, wär ich doch nur mal lieber zu Hause geblieben. Ich müsste sowieso noch an einer Arbeit schreiben. _

Ein Auto sprang an und sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Sie wollte etwas sagen. Doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

_Ich wollte ihm eine Antwort geben. Ich...ich... Sie dreht sich in die Richtung des Autos. Es fuhr weg. Er fährt einfach weg! Wieso gesteht er mir seine Liebe und haut dann einfach ab? _

_Er hatte ihr nicht einmal die Chance gegen zu antworten. Oder vielleicht doch? Hatte ich es vielleicht einfach nicht wahrgenommen?_

Ich fuhr mir nervös durch die Haare. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mich alle anstarren würden. Dass alle untereinander tuscheln würden, über sie, sie und ihn. Sie musste hier weg. Weg von diesem Platz.

Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass ihrer Mom auf sie wartete, doch an das dachte sie im Moment gar nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich nach Hause und sich in ihr Bett kuscheln. Während sie lief begann sie zu weinen. Die Tränen glitten ihr über ihr Gesicht und der Wind trieb sie weg, weit weg. Sie schluchzte und kramte den Schlüssel aus ihrer Jackentasche.

„Verdammt!" , fluchte sie. Wo war nur dieser verdammte Schlüssel? „Nein, nein!", ihr fiel ein dass ihre Mom den Schlüssel eingesteckt hatte. Deshalb ging sie zur Schildkröte und wollte den Schlüssel heraus nehmen. Doch er war nicht da. Wieso, war er nicht da? Ausgerechnet heute! Es lag doch immer ein Reserveschlüssel unter der Schildkröte.

Sie lehnt sich an die Hauswand und sank langsam zusammen. Es war einfach zu viel. Der Stress in der Uni und dann das. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Sie weinte. Bittere Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht und tropften zu Boden.

„Ich liebe dich." Es ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hat mich im Stich gelassen. Er ist einfach abgehauen. Aber, als er heute vor ihr stand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen. Nein! Ich bin über ihn hinweg. Redete sie sich ein.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, denn sie hörte wie Schritte auf sie zu kamen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_A/N: Der erste Teil ist zwar kurz, aber dafür wird der nächste länger. Hab nämlich schon 9 Word-Seiten abgetippt. Werde sie aber nicht gleich auf einmal posten. g_

_Kleine Vorschau:_

_Im nächsten Teil wird es zu einem Gespräch mit Lorelai und Rory kommen._


	2. Love

Hi!Ich weiß jetzt eigentlich nich wirklich was ich zu diesem Kapitel sagen soll. R&R!

__

_**2. Kapitel**_

* * *

„Hey Schatz!", meinte Lorelai fürsorglich und setzte sich neben Rory. Diese lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihrer Mutter. „Shhhht.", Lorelai streichelte den Kopf ihrer Tochter.

„ Hey Engel, was ist den passiert?", fragt sie etwas hilflos. Doch Rory wollte nicht reden, sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett und den heutigen Tag so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

Lorelai verstand und sperrte die Haustüre auf. Sie umarmte ihre Tochter und begleitete sie in ihr Zimmer. Rory ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und kuschelte sich an ihren Polster. Lorelai blieb neben ihr sitzen und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„ Schätzchen, du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst." , versuchte sie ihre Tochter zum Reden zu bringen. Lorelai hasste es wenn Rory ihr nicht sagte was geschehen war. Denn dann fühlte sie sich immer sie hilflos, obwohl sie ihr so gerne helfen möchte .

„ Vielleicht ist es besser wenn du darüber redest. Auch wenn du es mir jetzt wohlmöglich nicht glauben wirst, aber es hilft wirklich."

Rory richtete sich auf und umarmte ihre Mutter. „Mom.", schluchzte sie.

„Ist schon gut.", tröstete sie Rory.

Lorelai löste sich aus der Umarmung. „ Ich mach uns jetzt erst mal einen schönen heißen Kaffee. Und vielleicht willst du dann darüber sprechen warum du so schrecklich weinst. Das mich übrigens ganz traurig macht."

Rory nickte nur und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Mom", wollte sie beginnen, doch Lorelai winkte ab. „ Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal. Und hey, falls du mich nicht mehr erkennen solltest, was möglicherweise auf einen Schock zurück führen kann, unter dem du vielleicht stehst, oder auch nicht. Jedenfalls ich bin die Frau mit den langen braunen Haaren, die dir vielleicht auch als Mutter bekannt ist.", meinte Lorelai aufheiternd. Rory musste ein klein wenig lächeln. Was würde sie nur ohne ihre Mom ,nein, eher war sie ihre beste Freundin. Ist doch auch egal, also was würde sie nur ohne Lorelai tun? Sie ist immer da wenn sie Hilfe braucht, Rat sucht, traurig ist oder einfach nur jemanden braucht mit dem sie über alles reden kann.

Rory wollte nur noch aus ihren Klamotten raus. Sie suchte sich einen warmen Pyjama und zog ihn sich an. „ Welche von euch Lieben nehm ich den heute?", sie stand vor der Sockenschublade und überlegte welcher ihrer Socken am Besten passen würde. „Ah! Wir haben einen Gewinner." Sie nahm die dicken, warmen Wollsocken heraus, die sie noch von ihrer Europareise hatte, und schlüpfte hinein. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und dachte darüber nach, was heute passiert war. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

„Ich liebe dich", diese Worte hatte sie bislang nur von Dean gehört. Sie hätte geglaubt, dass Jess längst über sie hinweg gekommen wäre, immerhin war ein Jahr vergangen, seitdem sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten. Irgendwie konnte es Rory kaum fassen. Jess hatte ihr wirklich gesagt, dass er sie immer noch liebt. Aber er hat mich wieder sitzen lassen. Er ist einfach gefahren, wieder einmal. Ohne ihr überhaupt die Gelegenheit zum Antworten zu geben. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber diese Wort von ihm zu hören war einfach nur...

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Lorelai schrie.

„ Kaffee ist fertig!" Rory seufzte noch einmal und ging dann in die Küche und setzte ich auf einen der Stühle.

„ Hier, den kannst du jetzt gut gebrauchen.", Lorelai lächelte und stellte ihr eine schöne, heiße Tasse voll Kaffee vor die Nase.

„Danke"

Rory griff nach einem Brownie , die ihre Mom auf einem Teller serviert hatte.

Rory nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Und?", wollte Lorelai neugierig wissen.

„ Wer oder was bereitet dir solchen Kummer?"

Rory wusste genau, dass ihre Mutter nicht gerade begeistert sein wird, wenn sie ihr erzählt, dass Jess der Grund für ihren Kummer war. Denn sie hasste Jess, schon seit dem er das erste Mal in Stars Hollow aufgetaucht war. Rory überwand sich selbst und begann schließlich zu erzählen.

Es hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn es ihr zu verschweigen, immerhin hatten es ja Leute mitgekriegt.

„Ich hab vorhin...Jess getroffen."

Lorelai stieß nur ein „ Oh nein heraus"

„ Ja. Ich habe mich gerade für essen angestellt, da sah ich ihn plötzlich und er mich. Tja und bevor er weglaufen konnte, hab ich die Initiative genützt und bin zuerst weggelaufen. Doch er ist mir nach gelaufen, weil er mit mir reden wollte."

„ Er wollte mit dir reden?", fragte Lorelai ungläubig.

„ Ja. Weißt du, ich hab mir so oft ausgemalt, was er sagen würde. Was würde Jess wohl sagen wenn wir uns wieder treffen würden, ich hab mir so viele Varianten ausgedacht. Doch...doch ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen können das..das...", Rory stotterte.

„ Das er was?", Lorelais Neugier war jetzt völlig geweckt.

„ Das er mich liebt!", platzte Rory heraus.

Nun verging auch Lorelai das Lachen und sie sah ihre Tochter mitfühlend an.

„ Schatz, oh nein" Rory nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf „Nein, schon okay."

„ Was soll das heißen ''schon okay''? Dieser kleine Idiot kommt nach einem Jahr angerannt und sagt dir das er dich liebt. Wohlmöglich glaubt er auch noch du würdest das gleiche für ihn empfinden. Immer hin bist du doch über ihn hinweg."

„ Ja. Ich bin über ihn hinweg", meinte Rory nicht ziemlich glaubhaft.

„Was hat er dann gemacht", wollte Lorelai wissen.

„Was?"

„Nach dem er dir seine Liebe gestanden hat, was hat er dann gemacht?" Rory starrte ihr Kaffeetasse an.

„ Er ist gefahren.", meinte sie kühl.

„Was? Er ist einfach gefahren?", fragte Lorelai noch einmal.

Rory sprang wütend auf. „ Ja! Er hat sich umgedreht und ist einfach gefahren!", schrie sie aufgebracht und begann dann wieder zu heulen.

„Schatz. Beruhig doch."

„ Nein, ich will mich nicht beruhigen!", sie war furchtbar aufgebracht und hatte schon rote Augen vom Weinen.

„Rory." Lorelai wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, deshalb ging sie auf ihr Tochter zu und umarmte sie.

Sie streichelt Rorys Kopf und diese weinte nur.

„Er ist gefahren. Jess hat mich wieder sitzen gelassen.", schluchzte Rory.

„ Rory, ich hätte gedachte du wärst über ihn hinweg."

„Das hätte ich auch gedacht. Aber...aber als er heute vor mir gestanden ist und mir gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt...da...da..."

Rory konnte den Satz nicht zu ende führen. Denn sie wollte es selbst nicht wahrhaben. Jess hatte ihr, ihr Herz gebrochen als er damals einfach gefahren ist. Aber sie hatte ihn nie überwunden, das wusste sie jetzt auch. Doch wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen. Immerhin war es Jess. Es konnte nicht sein.

„Du musst es mir nicht erklären. Es reicht wenn du es weißt."

„Aber Mom, ich dachte ich soll dir alles erzählen."

„Rory. Ich mochte Jess nie besonders. Er hat dich verletzt und anscheinend hat er es gerade eben wieder gemacht. Deswegen hasse ich ihn jetzt noch mehr."

Sie seufzte.

„Jedoch kann ich nicht von deinen Gefühlen abbringen. Wenn du glücklich mit ihm bist, bitte.

Luke hat sicher seine Telefonnummer. Aber ich will nur nicht, dass du immer und immer wieder von diesem Idioten verletzt wirst."

„Aber Mom ich bin ...bin...über ihn hinweg", log sie ihre Mom und sich selbst an.

„ Ich würde es dir nur zu gern glauben Schatz. Aber wenn du überhaupt nichts mehr für ihn empfinden würdest, würdest du nicht so bitter weinen.", versuchte Lorelai ihrer Rory zu erklären.

„Nein, nein." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass ihre Mom recht hat.

„Ach Rory", sie drückte ihre Tochter ganz fest an sich.

„ Aber...aber das ist Jess. Jess, der mich sitzen gelassen hat. Der einfach nach Kalifornien abgehauen ist."

„Ich weiß. Doch manchmal kann man seine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken. Und auch wenn du dir es vielleicht jetzt nicht eingestehen willst, aber für mich sieht es so aus, als ob...ob du ihn noch immer lieben würdest." Rory löst sich von ihrer Mutter und sah sie erschrocken an. Ihre Mom hatte gerade genau das ausgesprochen wovor sie sich so gewehrt hat.

Rory fuhr sich mit zittrigen Händen durchs Haar.

„ Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn ich jetzt ins Bett gehe.", meinte sie und drehte sich um, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

„Rory...", Lorelai wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich ...ich will jetzt nur noch schlafen. Bin ziemlich müde.", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Küche und legte sich auf ihr Bett.

„_Nein ich liebe Jess nicht. Ich...ich bin nicht eine von denen, die schwach werden, wenn ihr Ex- Freund auftaucht und ihnen seine Liebe gesteht _", dachte sie sich.

Irgendwann schlief sie dann doch ein.

Lorelai legte sich schweren Herzens schließlich auch nieder.

„_Wieso? Wieso, gesteht sie es sich selbst nicht ein?"_ spekulierte Lorelai.

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Rory war schon längst wach und setzte frischen Kaffee auf.

Langsam, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen tappte Lore die Treppe hinunter.

Sie schlürfte langsam in die Küche und ließ sich völlig fertig auf den Sessel fallen.

„Ahh...", sie streckte sich.

„ Ah, Dornröschen gibt uns die Ehre ", scherzte Rory. „ Aber ich kann keinen Prinzen entdecken, der dich wach geküsst hat. Ist er etwa noch oben ?", sie lächelte.

Lorelai winkte ab. „ Ach der. Ich bin das Dornröschen aus dem 21. Jahrhundert , das braucht keinen Prinzen.", spielte Lore mit.

„ Aber es braucht Kaffee", meinte Rory bestimmend und stellte ihrer Mom eine Tassekaffee vor die Nase.

Sie umarmte ihre Tochter stürmisch.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du meine Lieblingstochter bist?"

„ Das sagst du doch zu all deinen Töchtern"

„ Ja, aber bei dir mein ich es ernst", sie drückte Rory flüchtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann stand Lorelai auf und nahm ein paar Brownies aus einer Verpackung und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Geht es dir heute wieder besser?", wechselt Lorelai schlagartig das Thema.

Es ließ sie einfach nicht los, vor allem weil Rory so schrecklich weinen musste. Und das wegen diesem Idioten. Sie war echt wütend, doch bei der Vorstellung, dass Jess da steht und Rory sagt dass er sie liebt, konnte sie sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Aber das lässt sie Rory natürlich nicht sehen. Denn für Rory war es anscheinend nicht so witzig.

„_Wieso hängt sie bloß noch immer an Jess?", _ging es Lore durch den Kopf.

Rory fuhr sich verlegen durch Haar.

„Ach das", meinte sie kleinlaut „ Lass uns das doch vergessen. Es kam einfach alles zusammen. Der Stress in Yale, wir beide sahen uns kaum und ...und...", sie begann zu stottern.

Jess machte ihr mehr Gedanken, als sie je ihrer Mutter gestehen würde.

„_Ich liebe dich"_.

Immer wenn sie an diese Worte dachte, die sie gestern von Jess gehört hatte, bekam sie so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. So ein Gefühl hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, doch jetzt wollte sie es am liebsten verdrängen. Allerdings gelang ihr das nicht wirklich, denn für das bedeutete ihr es viel zu viel. Dennoch wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben.

„und...dann auch noch die Sache mit Jess." Rory nahm sich einen Brownie.

„ Und wegen genau wegen dieser Sache gestern...", begann Lore, doch Rory fiel ihr ins Wort.

„ Mom, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Es ist alles okay.", log sie ihre Mom an.

„ Ich mach mir aber Sorgen, ob du das nun willst oder nicht. Denn jeder Mutter würde sich um ihre Tochter sorgen, wenn sie weint. Und das wegen eines Typen, der sie immer wieder verletzt.", meinte Lorelai.

„Mom...", unterbrach sie Rory.

„ Schatz ich kenn dich zu du, um nicht zu wissen, wenn du dir schrecklich viele Gedanken über etwas oder jemanden machst. Und du machst dir Gedanke über ihn, das weiß ich ganz genau."

Rory stützte genervt ihren Kopf auf eine Hand, und mit der andern rührte sie sinnlos in ihrem Kaffee.

„_Sie hat Recht, doch genau das ist das furchtbare daran. Ich mach mir wirklich Gedanken über Jess, obwohl er es nicht verdient hat, denn er ist wieder abgehauen!"_, ging es Rory durch den

Kopf.

„Und ob du mir nun glaubst oder nicht, denn das musst du selbst heraus finden", sie legte ihre Hand auf Rory's und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Rory ich weiß doch genau wenn du in einen Kerl verliebt bist, denn dann funkeln deine Augen immer so. Und egal, wenn du Jess erwähnst, strahlen sie nur so. Auch wenn ich es verabscheue, das hier jetzt zu sagen, aber...Rory du stehst noch immer auf Jess.", sagte Lorelai.

Sie sah Rory in die Augen, doch sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihrer Mom nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Lorelai fing wieder an zu reden. „Eins solltest du immer wissen... Rory, sie mir bitte in die Augen."

Rory überwand sich blickte wieder zu Lorelai. „Mir ist egal mit wem du zusammen bist, außer er behandelt dich schlecht, ist Drogendealer oder heißt Saddam Husain, denn dann würde ich dich notfalls von ihm wegzerren. Doch ich werde immer glücklich sein, wenn du es auch bist. Das solltest du immer wissen."

„Danke", brachte Rory nur heraus.

Lorelai wollte Rory auf andere Gedanken bringen, deswegen überlegte sie sich schnell etwas. Essen! Ja, essen ist gut, vielleicht wird sie dann für einen Moment mal nicht an Jess denken müssen.

„Hey! Heute ist Mittwoch!", sie trommelte freudig auf den Tisch.

„Und?", Rory zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

Lorelai war gespielt entsetzt.

„Heute ist KIRSCHKUCHENTAG!"

„ Ach ja", Rory war es sichtlich egal ob heute Kirschkuchentag ist oder nicht.

Sie musste erst darüber nachdenken, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sollte sie versuchen mit Jess zu reden.

Doch dazu müsst sie Luke nach der Telefonnummer von Jess fragen...

Lorelai wusste genau dass Rory überhaupt nicht bei der Sache war. Schon aus dem Grund, weil sie den Kirschkuchentag vergessen hat!

Lorelai seufzte.

„Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir erwartet!", Lorelai schüttelte gespielt, beleidigt den Kopf.

„Hast du vielleicht schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich vielleicht andere Sachen zu erledigen habe, als Kirschkuchen zu essen", meinte Rory etwas lauter und ziemlich genervt.

Allerdings bereute sie es auch sofort wieder. Was hatte sie da gerade nur gesagt?

_Andere Sachen zu erledigen? Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich freu mich doch sonst immer auf den Kirschkuchentag. Und dann meckere ich Mom auch noch an, obwohl sie mich nur aufheitern wollte._

Lorelai presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Autsch das tat weh", sagte Lore nur.

„Mom, es tut mir so leid, ich hab das nicht so gemeint", entschuldigte sich Rory.

Lorelai wusste, dass es ihrer Tochter nicht gerade toll ging, deswegen ging sie auch nicht länger darauf ein.

„Schon okay, Engel", sie strich Rory über ihren Arm.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", meinte sie aufgebracht. „Du meinst es nur gut und ich, ich greife dich nur an"

Rory, die vorhin aufgestanden war setzte sich nun wieder hin.

„ Es war nicht okay, gut. Aber heute ist nicht wirklich dein bester Tag, also ist das schon in Ordnung"

Beide schwiegen sich eine Zeit lang an. Doch dann unterbrach Rory die Stille.

„Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. Mir ist es egal, was Jess gestern gesagt hat. Er hat mich wieder einmal im Stich gelassen und er wird es immer wieder tun", berichtete sie ihre Mom.

„Lass uns das einfach vergessen, ja? Den von ihm lass ich mir meinen Kirschkuchentag nicht kaputt machen."

Lorelai war sichtlich über Rorys Aussage überrascht. Jedoch freute sie sich, denn Rory sollte sich wirklich nicht so viele Gedanken um ihn machen. Er ist es einfach nicht wert.

Lorelai lächelte.

„Gut wie du meinst", meinte sie freudig.

Rory nickte. Sie und Lorelai standen auf und zogen sich ihre Mäntel an.

„Dann auf zu Luke!", befahl Lorelai.

„ Und zwar schnell, sonst isst uns Kirk den ganzen Kuchen weg.", meinte Rory bestimmend.

„Ja genau!", Lorelai begann zu laufen, um den Kuchen vor Kirk zu retten.

„Mom!", rief ihr Rory hinterher. „Ich hasse dich!", schrie Rory und lief ihr dann doch nach.

Außerpuste kamen sie vor dem Luke's an. Beide stützten sich mit den Händen auf die Knie.

„ Morgensport ist nicht gerade unsere Stärke", stellte die Jüngere fest.

„ Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich hab nie gewusst, dass der Weg zu Luke so lang sein kann", sagte Lorelai.

Plötzlich tauchte Kirk auf vor ihnen auf und marschierte, ins Diner.

Rory sah ihn und zeigte in seine Richtung.

„Kirk", brachte sie nur heraus.

„Wer? Captain Kirk? Wenn ja, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, Raumschiff Enterprise war nur ein Film. Diese Leute sind nur Schauspieler Schätzchen, ich weiß es ist schwierig das zu ..." Lorelai hatte Kirk ganz vergessen und auch ihren Kirschkuchen.

„Nein Kirk. Stars Hollows Kirk!", stellte Rory klar.

„Guten Morgen die Damen.", begrüßte sie Kirk mit einem grinsen.


	3. Kirschkuchen und Professoren

A/N: Hier ist wieder ein neuer Teil. Tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät update.

Dieser Teil ist zwar ziemlich voraussichtlich und ich bin auch nicht ganz zufrieden mit ihm. Doch ich denke solche Teile wird es immer geben.

Auf die letzten beiden Teile hatte ich beinahe fast keine Reviews bekommen, also bitte schreibt doch welche! Kritik ist auch gerne erwüscht, so kann ich mich in zukünftigen Teilen vielleicht bessern.

Und jetzt danke an _Trory_ und _Valpuri_ für das Fb.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Lg

IloveGG

_**3. Kapitel**_

Als Lorelai ihn sah, stürmte sie ins Diner hinein. Drinnen angekommen stürzte sie sich sofort auf Luke.

„Luke..." Sie hielt sich die an die Brust, weil sie noch immer außer Atem von ihrem spontanen Spurt.

Luke sah die schnaufende Lorelai an und wusste natürlich sofort was sie wollte. Immerhin bestellte sie jeden Mittwoch Kirschkuchen.

„Hier." Er schob ihr zwei Stück Kirschkuchen über den Tresen.

„...Verdammt, dann war das alles um sonst? Die ganzen Schmerzen, das Leiden, die Ängste...",schwelgt Lorelai aus, doch Luke unterbrach sie, indem er ihr eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase stellte.

„Was soll das?" Lore sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Was, soll was?" Luke begriff nicht.

„Na das...", sie hielt die Tasse hoch.

„Das ist Kaffee. Und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, verdiene ich damit mein Geld Kaffee zu verkaufen."

Lorelai sah ihn misstrauisch an und roch an dem heißen Getränk. Schob es jedoch angewidert beiseite.

„Haha, das war sehr witzig! Aber jetzt her mit dem guten Stoff."

„Den hast du doch schon.", tat Luke unschuldig.

„Nein..., das mein Lieber ist einer ohne Koffein. Du kannst mich nicht mehr bekehren, dafür bin ich schon zu süchtig nach dem Zeug.", siegessicher schwenkte sie die Tasse.

„Ahh!", stöhnte Luke. „Der ist aber nicht gesund! Wie oft soll ich dir denn das noch sagen!", schimpft Luke.

Lorelai stand auf und versuchte hinter den Tresen zu gehen, um sich selbst ihren Kaffee zu holen.

„Na gut, dann hol ich ihn mir eben selber", stichelte ihn Lorelai an. Sie wusste genau wie Luke sich aufregt wenn jemand versucht hinter den Tresen zu gelangen, vor allem wenn er es nicht wollte.

Zu allem Überfluss hielt sie ihm auch noch demonstrativ die Tasse vor die Nase und grinste.

„Hey! Das ist mein Tresen!", meckerte Luke und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du dir gerade deinen besten Kunden vergraulst?"

Nun meldete sich auch Rory zu Wort, jedoch hielt sie sich aus der Zankerei von ihrer Mom und Luke raus, denn sie wusste, dass es 1. keinen Zweck hat und 2. Luke sowieso irgendwann nachgibt.

„Hi Luke!", begrüßte ihn Rory.

„Oh..hi Rory!"

Während sich Luke und Lorelai sich weiterhin um den Kaffee stritten, setzte sich Rory an bestellte ihren Kaffee bei Ceaser.

Als Lorelai endlich ihren Kaffee hatte, kam sie mit strahlendem Gesicht zu Rory.

„Woher...", sie zeigte auf die Tasse von Rory.

„ Mein Geheimnis", verheimlichte ihr Rory.

„Wie du meinst." Nun wechselte Lorelai das Thema.

„Was hältst du davon, wen wir uns heute so richtig verwöhnen lassen? Frisör,Pediküre, Maniküre, Gesichtsmasken...", zählte sie auf.

„Ja das wäre toll", Rory senkte ihren Kopf, „du musst das aber nicht tun, nur weil du mich aufheitern willst."

„Schatz, ich mach das gerne , wirklich."

Rory lächelte sie an. „Danke"

„Ist doch selbst verständlich."

Rory lächelte ihre Mutter dankend an. Es war wirklich nicht selbstverständlich, wo sie doch so viel Stress wegen des Dragonfly hat. Sie war wirklich toll, und das wusste Rory auch zu schätzen.

„Wann musst du wieder nach Yale?", erkundigte sich Lorelai.

„Na ein paar Tage musst du mich wohl noch ertragen."

„Was! Tja und ich hab mich schon gefreut!" Rory musste wie Lorelai lächeln.

„ Ach,... ich kann auch wieder nach Yale fahren. Janet zuzusehen wie sie im Raum umher joggt ist ja auch nicht übel."

„Na wenn das so ist, musst du wohl noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

„Ja, das Leben ist hart." Beide mussten lachen.

„Ich muss mich aber morgen wieder um das Hotel kümmern...Ich würde wirklich gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen,aber..."

„ Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich werde ein bisschen in der Stadt rumspazieren und Lane einen Besuch abstatten."

Lorelai nickte.

Beide verspeisten mit Genuss den Kirschkuchen und unterhielten sich prächtig.

„Mh...", Rory verschlang gerade ein Stück Kuchen.

„Letztens war Paris wieder mit dem Professor unterwegs. Sie kam erst um eins nach Hause und wollte mir dann alles erzählen."

„Ihhh! Mein Beileid hast du."

„Ich meine er ist mein Prof, da will ich doch nicht wissen, wie er im Bett ist."

„Ah!" Lorelai verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Uh, dass ist aber nicht ungefährlich."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Naja..., ich hab letztens einen Bericht gelesen. Ein 62- jähriger Mann ist während , na du weißt schon,...an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben." Lorelai nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Gott! Hör auf! Immerhin reden wir hier immer noch über meinen Professor", sagte Rory angewidert.

„Okay, Themawechsel. Ähm ..ich muss jetzt noch schnell ins Hotel, heute sollen nämlich die Fliesen für die Küche kommen", verkündete Lore stolz.

„Also geht's gut voran?", fragte die jüngere der zwei und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Es läuft zwar manchmal nicht nach Plan, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht es gut voran, ja."

„Ich geh nachher noch schnell zu Lane, wir hatten in letzter Zeit so wenig miteinander verbracht."

„Schon klar." Lorelai stand auf und ging zu Rory, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Also dann.Treffen wir uns zu Hause in ähm...", sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr. "in einer halben Stunde, ja?"

Rory nickte und Lore ging zu Tür raus.

Als Rory gerade aufstehen und gehen wollte, blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen.

Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie zu Tür.

a/n: Der Teil war zwar nicht besonders lang, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt etwas damit anfangen.

Bitte R&R!


	4. Talk,talk,love?

a/n: Tut mir Leid dass ich so lange nicht „upgedated" habe. Aber es gab ja kein Fb! Also an all diejenigen, die diese FF lesen, gebt bitte, bitte Fb! Ich will wirklich wissen, was ihr über meine Fanfiction denkt.Deswegen danke an Purslane für ihr Review.Sagt mir bitte, was ihr von diesem Teil haltet!

_**4.Kapitel**_

_

* * *

__Was will Jess den hier? _

_Er ist doch gefahren. _

_Er_ _hat mich wieder im Stich gelassen._

_Aber er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt._

_Ja..er liebt mich._

_Ist er etwa meinetwegen wieder zurück gekommen?_

Während sich Rory noch Gedanken machte, ging Jess ohne ihr einen Blick zu schenken an ihr vorbei.

„Geldtasche vergessen.", gab er Luke knapp bescheit und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang Richtung Wohnung.

Rory wusst nicht recht wie sie reagieren sollte.

_Hat er mich gerade einfach ignoriert?_

Wut stieg in ihr auf. Sie musste mit ihm reden, jetzt hatte sie die Chance dazu. Zielstrebig ging sie hinauf zur Wohnung. Unten sah ihr Luke verwundert hinterher und schüttelt den Kopf.

Rory wollte gerade die Tür zu Lukes Wohnung öffnen. Doch Jess kam ihr zuvor und lief ihr direkt in die Arme.

Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen und vergaßen alles im sich herum.

„Rory", brachte Jess nur verwundert heraus.

„Jess wir müssen reden", meinte Rory ernst.

„Rory, ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Lust...", versuchte er um das Thema herum zu kommen.

Rory packte Jess am Arm und zog ihn in die Wohnung.

„Pass auf. Wenn du nicht reden willst, bitte dann rede ich. Du tauchst vor zwei Tagen auf und machst dich jedes Mal aus dem Staub, wenn wir uns sehne und dann, dann sagst du mir nach einem Jahr, ein Jahr ohne, dass du dich gemeldet hast, dass du mich liebst?"

„Rory...", begann Jess, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Hast du dir eigentlich einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe? Du bist einfach abgehauen, ohne mir ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Wieso?", fragte sie einfühlsam.

Jess senkte seinen Kopf.

„Weil...", er atmete. „Hast du etwas Zeit? Das könnte länger dauern."

Rory verdrehte zuerst genervt die Augen, nickte aber dann und gab ihm mit der Hand ein Zeichen das er fortfahren soll.

„Also", begann er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Also, ich bin gespannt welche Erklärung dieses Mal kommt", murmelte Rory und setzte sich neben Jess auf das Sofa.

"Ich hatte ja damals den Job bei Walmart und ...und weil ich lieber Geld verdienen als zur Schule gehen wollte, hab...hab ich das Jahr nicht geschafft."

„Aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir gerne geholfen hätte."

„Es ging ja auch nicht um die schulischen Leistungen, sondern um die Fehlstunden.", erklärte er ihr.

„Ah...", begriff Rory. „Ja aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass die dich nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet hast?"

„Du willst doch sowieso alles wissen, also erzähl ich es dir lieber gleich."

Rory war erstaunt, dass Jess sie wirklich so gut kannte. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an.

_Hat er sich vielleicht geändert? Früher hätte er mir doch nie freiwillig alles erzählt._

_Er sah immer noch genau so aus wie das letzte Mal. Na gut seine Haare sind ein bisschen länger, aber sonst..._

Dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie sie Jess anstarrte.

„Rory?", fragte dieser, als ihm auffiel wie Rory ihn ansah. „Wieso siehst du mich so an?"

„Was...", verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Also wenn dich das ganze sowieso nicht interessiert..., wieso erzähl ich es dir dann eigentlich?", meinte Jess und wollte aufstehen.

„Nein, warte. Ich...ich hab nur gerade an etwas denken müssen. Ich pass jetzt auch wieder auf", sagte sie und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Nagut. Also...,deswegen konnte ich auch keine Karten für den Ball besorgen. Ich weiß, du wolltest dort wirklich hin. Tut mir leid."

Rory bemerkte, dass es Jess sichtlich nicht leicht fiel ihr das alles zu erklären. „Ja, ich wollte da wirklich hin. Und wenn du mir es doch erzählt hättest!" Rory war wirklich wütend und wahrscheinlich auch noch ein bisschen verletzt, dass er damals einfach so nach Kalifornien verschwunden ist.

„Und das in Kyle's Schlafzimmer..."

„Ach das...", unterbrach ihn Rory.

„Ich war nicht wütend, weil du nicht wolltest. Nein, das war es ganz und gar nicht. Sondern ich war sauer, weil ich das Jahr nicht schaffen würde." Rory nickte.

_Also war er gar nicht sauer auf mich? Aber er hätte mir doch alles erzählen können._

Nun waren all die Gefühle wieder da, die sie damals hatte. Den Schmerz den sie hatte , als Jess einfach verschwunden war, auch nachdem er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Und genau das machte Rory auch wieder wütend.

_Er hatte mir nie etwas erzählt! Dean war da ganz anders, er hat mir immer alles gesagt._

_Doch irgendetwas hat Jess an sich, dass ich nicht loslassen oder sogar vergessen kann._

„Das hättest du mir doch sagen können." Jess nickte stumm. Er wusste genau, dass er dazu viel zu stolz war und Rory nicht enttäuschen wollte. Doch er hatte sie enttäuscht, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht bemerkt hatte. In diesem Augenblick wo er nach Kalifornien gefahren ist und ihr keinen Ton gesagt hatte, genau in diesem Moment hatte er sie mehr verletzt und enttäuscht, als er sich je vorstellen könnte.

Dean hätte sie nie enttäuscht... Obwohl sie ihm so oft gesagt hatte, dass sie und Dean nur Freunde sind, wollte er es ihr nicht richtig glauben.

„Und dann kam auch noch die Sache mit meinem Dad hinzu. Der nach achtzehn Jahren aus heiterem Himmel auftaucht, obwohl er sich vorher nie bei mir gemeldet hatte. Und genau so plötzlich wie er gekommen ist, ist er auch wieder gegangen."

„Das wusste ich nicht. Luke meinte damals nur, dass du wahrscheinlich zu deinem Vater nach Kalifornien gefahren bist."

Wiederum nickte er. „Ja, als Luke heraus gefunden hatte, dass ich die Klasse nicht schaffe, hat er verlangt, dass ich diese wiederholen soll. Ich war da allerdings ganz anderer Meinung. Darauf hin hat er mich rausgeworfen. Zu meiner Mom wollte ich sicher nicht, denn die hat einen Sprung in der Schüssel, also bin ich zu meinem Dad.", informierte er Rory. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Und...und wieso hast du dich dann nicht einmal verabschiedet Jess?", wollte sie wissen.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

„Weil,...ich dir dann hätte in die deine Augen sehen müssen und...und dann hätte ich ganz sicher nicht fahren können."

**Währenddessen unten im Diner**

Lorelai kam zur Tür hereingestürmt.

„Hast du Rory gesehen? Wir wollten uns zu Hause treffen, doch da ist sie nicht und bei Lane auch nicht", meinte Lorelai besorgt.

„Beruhig dich erst mal", redete ihr Luke gut zu.

„Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen, wenn ich nicht weiß wo meine Tochter steckt." Luke brachte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Sie ist oben in der Wohnung", benachrichtigte er Lore.

„Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?", plötzlich wurde ihr klar was Luke gerade gesagt hatte.

"Moment mal, was zum Teufel macht Rory in deiner Wohnung?", fragte sie ziemlich verwirrt.

„Ich schätze mal, sie redet mit Jess."

Lorelai sah ihn erschrocken mit großen Augen an und musste husten, da sie sich gerade an ihrem Kaffee verschluckte. „Jess ist wieder hier?"

„Woher weißt du, dass er gestern gefahren ist?"

„Na, weil du ir es erzählt hast. Weißt du nicht mehr? Gestern, du, ich und das Freudenfeuer?", meinte Lorelai.

„Wenn du dass so sagst hört es sich...na ja...du weißt schon wie an...", sagte Luke, obwohl es ihm sichtlich etwas peinlich war.

„Vergiss es. Also was will er wieder hier?"

„Er hat seine Geldtasche vergessen."

Luke ging von Tisch zu Tisch und schenkte den Leuten Kaffee nach. Lorelai ging ihm hinterher.

„Und wie lange sind sie jetzt schon obern?"

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich die Zeit stoppen?", sagte Luke genervt.

„Na ungefähr wirst du es doch wissen.", drängte ihn Lorelai.

Wiederwillig sah Luke auf seine Uhr.

„Ich schätze mal, ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Wieso?"

„Was wieso?" Luke blieb stehen und sah Lore an.

„Wieso interessiert es dich, wie lange Jess und Rory da schon oben sind?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig", winkte sie ab. „Macht es dir was aus wenn ich kurz rauf gehe und sie hole?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Okay. Bin gleich wieder da."

Lorelai wusste nicht genau, was sie da oben jetzt erwarten würde.

_Was wenn sie Jess wirklich gesagt hatte, was sie immer noch für ihn empfindet?_

_

* * *

__a/n: Ist zwar nicht besonders lang, aber wenn ihr fleißig reviews gebt, kommt ein längerer!_

_Lg Julia_


End file.
